The Only One
by Eallfan1
Summary: Despues de S7, pero con un futuro diferente al representado en los comics. Buffy de repente se encuentra en una extraña situación, todo en su vida es ahora un lio. No parece ser ella misma, pero Spike afirma que huele como ella misma. Un Spuffy, espero le den una oportunidad :)


**DISCLAIMER: BTVS no me pertenece, sino a CW, a Joss Whedon, etc.**

Esto inició hace años en mi mente, pero no me decidí a darle forma hasta ahora. Si hay errores en la narración, discúlpenme. Lo escribí a las dos de la mañana, pues no quería perder la inspiración.

Será un Spuffy total, asi que aun si en algún momento fueran a haber momentos Bangel y demás, no durará.Esto al final será un Spuffy, y si las cosas van bien, un Cangel, también.

Gracias por leer y espero disfruten y comenten. Si les gustó o no les gustó, no importa. Me gustaría saber vuestra opinión

Silencio. Silencio total y amargo. Suave y dulce. Aunque en ocasiones deprimente, ahora me sonaría a alivio.

Aullidos, el sonido de hojas golpeándose unas contra otras a causa del viento, componiendo una burlesca melodía. Parece decir _:_ _ **Grita todo lo que quieras, quédate sin voz, si ese es tu deseo. Nadie te encontrará aquí.**_

¿Y que hice yo? Seguí su consejo, por supuesto. Pero después de unas cuantas horas, mi garganta arde y mis pensamientos no parecen coherentes.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevo aquí? Podrían haber sido días, para lo que me importa. Pero en realidad, sé que solo pudieron haber sido un par de horas como máximo.

Es de noche y reina la oscuridad, no parece que sea posible atisbar ni una estrella, ni la luna como guía.

Nada que me indique donde estoy, o cuando.

Los arboles a mi alrededor miden, como mínimo, 5 metros, y son lisos, pinos enormes y fructíferos, sin ramas en sus costados, sin llagas que sirvan para escalar. De todas maneras, no creo poder escalar nada en este momento.

Mi cabeza sangra.

Me percaté de ello al despertar un par de horas atrás, cuando quise levantarme del tronco en el que me encontraba tendida y sentí sangre correr por mi cuelo.

Tengo frío.

Esa es la principal razón por la que todo esto me está pareciendo una interminable pesadilla. Después de mucho correr, después de agotar mis energías y mi voz buscando ayuda, algo más poderoso me venció.

El viento es helado y cala mi cuerpo.

Mi ropa no es abrigadora y estoy temblando. Siento a mis dientes castañear, y oigo la incesante pero al mismo tiempo relajante melodía que provocan al golpearse entre ellos. Intento mantener mis manos quietas, pero no me obedecen. Termino acurrucándome en la base gran pino. Abrazo mis rodillas con mis brazos y oculto mi cabeza entre mis rodillas.

Dios, que frío.

En momentos como este, todo en lo que puedo pensar es en cosas triviales. Cosa extraña, ¿no? No puedo pensar en cosas solemnes, en actos de heroísmo, en vez de eso, mi único pensamiento es que no puedo recordar que desayune este día. O si lo hice.

Me doy cuenta, cada vez pienso más lento. Cosa rara, también. Ya no recuerdo que estaba pensando. Ya no me duele nada. Ni mi cabeza, ni siento frio.

Pero no siento nada. Es delicioso. No se que estoy esperando, pero por alguna razón, lentamente, pero todo lo rápido de lo que soy capaz, saco mi cabeza desde entre mis rodillas y levanto mi cabeza. Y miro.

¿Qué busco? ¿Qué llamó mi atención, que hizo que algo dentro de mi reaccionara y me ordenara, a pesar del enorme esfuerzo, que levantara la cabeza?

Miro una sombra por el rabillo del ojo. Puede que haya sido a mi izquierda-¿o fue a mi derecha? Sea lo que haya sido… Ya no importa.

Dios, esto es taaan cómodo. Creo que podría dormir pare siempre.

Escucho un sonido. Pero no parezco poder despertar de mi ensueño. Me esfuerzo. Reacciona, me digo. Esto es importante. Pero no puedo abrir mis ojos. El sonido se vuelve más claro. Parece una voz.

Siii, una voz. Suena tan bien, como música. No se por qué esta voz suena tan familiar, pero me hace sentir más cómoda y somnolienta. Solo quiero acurrucarme más, y dormir.

―Pet, ¿eres tú?

Una voz, unas palabras penetran en mi cerebro. Conozco esta voz. Yo lo se… pero… ay, no puedo recordar. No puedo pensar en nada coherente, en realidad. Pero conozco esta voz, y se que puedo confiar en ella. Desconozco el por qué.

Siento brazos rodearme y de repente me encuentro flotando.

Flotando, flotando, flotando.

Parece que vuelo, porque siento al viento calar mis huesos. Es como si de repente hubieran puesto un enorme ventilador frente a mi cuerpo.

Oh, no. Es solo que vamos rápido. Aun así, no sé cómo llegué a esta conclusión. Solo me acurruco contra el cuerpo que me lleva, y siento una gran calidez. No, quizá no sea tan malo dormir ahora.

―Tranquila, Pet. Ya estoy aquí.

Spike. Ese nombre de repente aparece en mi mente, y estoy segura de que esa es la voz de Spike.

Cosa curiosa, porque Spike está muerto. Bueeeno, debo de estar alucinando. _Pero es una bonita alucinación_ , pienso. Extraña, pero no desagradable.

―Viniste por mí, para llevarme contigo? ― le pregunto, aunque no se cómo me entiende, ya que murmuré esto tan bajito que ni yo misma me escuché. Pero el, no se cómo, me escuchó.

―Te llevaré a un lugar caliente, ¿si?

No espera mi respuesta. Aún así yo asiento. O creo que lo hago. Todo se vuelve negro y creo que todo esta bien.

Despierto unas horas más tarde. O bueno, al menos despierto tiempo después, no estoy segura de que hora es, de que horas eran o de cuantas horas dormí.

Me encuentro en un entorno extraño. Cómodo, no me malinterpretéis, pero… no común. Parece ¿una cueva? Bueeeno, estoy en una cueva que tiene alfombra, una chimenea y muebles. O… tal vez solo sea una habitación circular que tiene muros de piedra. Una de dos.

En un costado esta una chimenea, y hay fuego dentro de ella. Por eso esta tan caliente. En contraste con el frío que sentí antes, esto se siente mucho mejor. Creo que no quiero volver a tener frio.

Hay alguien conmigo. No soy estúpida, se quién es. Recuerdo todo lo acontecido, y… sonará extraño, pero hay algo en esta presencia que me hace saber, sin lugar a dudas, quien es mi acompañante. Lo raro es… ¿Qué es lo raro?

Ah, si. Que el está muerto.

Bueno. Quizá ambos lo estamos.

Toco la manta en la que estoy envuelta. Se siente real.

Tomo a consideración la posibilidad de estar viva. Bien. Ambos tenemos vida, ¿no?

O bueno, lo máximo de vida que pueda tener un vampiro, si para esas vamos.

―Veo que has despertado.

Me estremezco. Escucho esa voz de nuevo. Ya no suena tan melodiosa como en mi ensueño, pero en sin lugar a dudas de Spike, y… algo dentro de mi se retuerce y de repente siento ganas de abrazarlo. Me contengo. No tengo tiempo para eso. Y no entiendo ese impulso tan extraño. Aunque automáticamente lo atribuyo a que pensé que estaba muerto y que jamás escucharía de nuevo esa voz… y … bueno… no lo esta.

Espera

El. No. Esta. Muerto

Han pasado meses desde la caída de Sunnydale. Quizá un año, ya. ¿DÓNDE ESTUVO TODO ESE TIEMPO?

―¡Spike!

―Si, Buffy ― me responde calmadamente, contrastando enormemente con mi tono de enojo y de reproche. ¡¿CÓMO SE ATREVE?!

―Estas vivo

―No creo haber estado vivo desde hace siglos, Buffy. Pero definitivamente, no estoy muerto.

―Pero, Sunnydale, y moriste…

―Al parecer no lo hice

Obviamente.

―¿Y donde has estado todo este tiempo?

Después Spike se enfrasca en una rápida pero detallada explicación de como pasó sus días encerrado junto con el gran y maloliente trasero de Angel.

―Y aquí estoy

―¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

―¿Me creerás si te digo que vine aquí por unas vacaciones cuando percibí tu olor?

―Ya, claro.

―Piensa lo que quieras, Pet. Al parecer nos atraemos como imanes.

Como imanes, jajaja. Idiota.

―¿Qué haces TU aquí, Buffy?

―¿Yo? Bueno, yo…

Me quedo callada. No solo eso, sino que mi mente esta en blanco. Es una excelente pregunta, en realidad.

―Yo… no lo se. Caminaba por las calles, iba a… un lugar, creo. Algo importante. Y de repente, me dolió la cabeza. Me golpearon o algo. Y desperté aquí, helándome hasta los huesos.

Spike me mira fijamente, como si intentara leer mi mente. Si el podía descubrir algo de mi cabeza que yo no he podido sacar, le deseo suerte. Ahora mismo, todo me parece un lio.

―Algo está pasando.

―¿Qué?

―No lo se. Intenté llamar a Giles para decirle que estabas aquí, por si te buscaban, pero el pareció confundido.

―Confundido… ¿Cómo?

―Él dijo que era imposible, ya que acababa de hablar contigo hace menos de una hora. Pero hacia una hora que te recate de ese bosque. Se lo dije y me dijo que no molestara. Pero insistí y me comunicó contigo. Hablé contigo, Buffy. Y sonaba como tu. Se sorprendió porque pensó que estaba muerto y hablamos un rato. Luego, colgó.

―Eso es raro

Digo esto último, porque tengo que decir algo. Pero siento una clase de extraño miedo en el estómago y confusión llena mi mente. ¿Qué esta sucediendo?

―Pero tu eres Buffy ―dice Spike, con convicción ― Hueles a Buffy

―Wow, eso suena halagador― le digo, extrañamente molesta. Pues claro que yo SOY Buffy, ¿Quién mas si no?

―Ese día en mi cripta, aquel día en que tu militar llegó a querer arrestarme ¿lo recuerdas? Ese dia llevaba puestos mis calzoncillos favoritos. ¿Recuerdas el color?

Calzoncillos… ¿Qué? ¿Acaso Spike se había vuelto loco?

―Me estas asustando Spike. Tu no usas ropa interior.

El suspira y parece aliviado. De acueeerdo.

―Me quiero ir.

―Claro, Pet. Pero, no se si te has percatado, pero estamos en medio de la nada con una tormenta de nieve ocurriendo ahora mismo.

―Bien ―respondo, después de bostezar.

―Entonces creo que dormiré un poco mas…

 _Un rostro me mira. Se parece a mi, pero no soy yo. O es o creo. ¿Soy yo?_

Despierto sobresaltada y miro alrededor. Miro a Spike, que está tirado en un pequeño sofá en la esquina. No esquina, no. Esta cosa circular no tiene. Más bien… en el otro extremo de este círculo.

Pronto me percato que verlo me tranquiliza. Estaba muerto y anhelaba tanto verlo de nuevo, decirle… decirle cosas estúpidas, reclamarle estupideces… ¿Por qué no me creíste? Quería decirle. Lo decía en serio.

Pero ahora… suena estúpido. ¿Debería… decirle?

No seas tonta, Buffy. No es momento para eso.

―¿Estas despierta?

―Lo estoy

―Bien, debes estar hambrienta. Lo siento, pero no tengo comida. Pero esta tormenta no debe tardar en terminar. Podremos irnos entonces.

―Claro. ―le digo, pero a pesar de la chimenea, todo parece estar en penumbra. Veo su silueta, pero no distingo sus facciones. Pagaría por saber que está pasando por su cabeza. ―Spike… yo… tengo algo que decirte.

El aguarda. No dice nada. Me pone nerviosa.

―Lo que dije aquel día… en la boca del infierno

Se remueve de su posición, y ahora puedo ver sus ojos puestos en mi. Azul brillante mirándome fijamente, seriamente, tristemente. ¿Tristemente?

―No es necesario que te disculpes por eso, Buffy.

―No… yo no quería disculparme.

―Entonces no es necesario que te retractes. Simplemente dejémoslo estar.

―¡Spike!―grito, e inclusive me sorprendo a mi misma por lo fuerte que resuena mi voz por el lugar.

Spike simplemente me mira, inescrutable.

―Escúchame, ¿si? Yo quería decirte que… en realidad estaba muy enojada, al inicio. Luego triste, Luego resignada. Pero ahora solo parezco estar enojada de nuevo. ¿Cómo pudiste decir.., "No es verdad, pero gracias por decirlo"? ¿Quién te crees para juzgar lo que digo como cierto o mentira? Pues se consciente de esto ahora, y no te atrevas a contradecirme de nuevo. Yo lo decía en serio, y quería decirle. Al igual que lo digo ahora. Te quiero. No se cuándo me de cuenta exactamente de esto, quizá desde hace mucho que lo siento, no lo sé. El caso es que lo decía en serio y yo… yo…

De repente no se que decir. No puedo mirar en su dirección.

Estoy a punto de decir algo cuando siento sus manos en mi espalda, y de repente me esta abrazando. Siento su cuerpo estremecerse y se que no es por frio. Lo abrazo y no se porque, de repente estoy sollozando. Tal vez porque casi muero congelada.

Me acurruco en la cama con el abrazándome y me duermo, sintiendo su firme cuerpo en mi espalda


End file.
